My fiancee
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Kelso's Grandparents are in town and he told them that he was engaged. Who's going to help him out and how's this going to end up. Please read!
1. Default Chapter

The whole gang is hanging out in the basement watching the 6 Million-Dollar Man. Donna and Eric are sitting close to each other on the couch. Fez is sitting on the lawn chair, and Hyde is sitting in his normal chair with Jackie on his lap. Kelso comes bursting through the door and no one even lifts his or her heads.  
  
Kelso: I need one of you girls right now!  
  
Fez: My god Kelso at least have the decency to hit on Donna and Jackie when Hyde and Eric leave, like me.  
  
Kelso: No Fez I didn't mean it that way! Although...  
  
The girls throw a couple of cans at him.  
  
Kelso: Ok, ok. Listen I need one of you girls to pretend to be my fiancée this weekend.  
  
Everyone: What?  
  
Kelso: Ok well it's sort of like this, my grandparents always told me I'd amount to nothing in life and they called last week and I kind of told them that I was engaged and a whole lot of other stuff I made up.  
  
Eric: Kelso why would you do that?  
  
Kelso: Because I'm me.  
  
Eric: Good point.  
  
Hyde: Well there is no way Jackie is helping you out man.  
  
Jackie: Hey you cannot tell me what to do Steven.  
  
Kelso: All right! So you'll help me Jackie?  
  
Jackie: Yuck, god no I was just making a point.  
  
Kelso: Damn!  
  
Kelso gets on his knees in front of Donna.  
  
Kelso: Donna please I'm begging you.  
  
Donna: No.  
  
Kelso: Oh come on Donna! What about all of those times I helped you out?  
  
Donna: Kelso you've never helped me out.  
  
Kelso: Please Donna, please.  
  
Fez: Oh come on Donna just look at that face.  
  
Kelso is making a puppy dogface.  
  
Donna: All right fine.  
  
Kelso jumps up.  
  
Kelso: Yes! Donna I love you now lets go.  
  
Donna: What?  
  
Kelso grabs Donna's hand and pulls her up the basement stairs.  
  
Hyde: What's your deal Forman?  
  
Eric: What do you mean?  
  
Hyde: You're just going to let Kelso borrow Donna like that?  
  
Eric: It's no problem you see it will actually work in my favor.  
  
Jackie: How's that?  
  
Eric: Well Donna is going to be spending all of her time with Kelso. She is going to miss me and when she's done helping out Kelso I'll be really hurt and you know she's going to have to "comfort" me if you know what I mean.  
  
He winks at Fez and Hyde.  
  
Fez: You brilliant bastard.  
  
Hyde: I'm starting to have respect for you Forman.  
  
Jackie: Ah you men are such pigs.  
  
Eric: Teach her to hold out on me.  
  
Kelso comes rushing through the sliding doors dragging Donna behind him. His grandparents are sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. He stops in front of them and puts his arm around Donna's waist.  
  
Kelso: Grams, Gramps this is Donna my fiancée.  
  
Kelso's grandmother stands up and hugs and kisses Donna.  
  
Grams: Well Michael she is absolutely gorgeous.  
  
Gramps: You two make a smart match and she's not even pregnant.  
  
Kelso: Yup and we are extremely happy isn't that right honey buns?  
  
Donna doesn't answer so Kelso squeezes her waist.  
  
Donna: Sure is poo face.  
  
Kelso's grandparents give them a strange look.  
  
Kelso: Oh you know us and our little pet names.  
  
Grams: Well of course.  
  
Kelso: Yeah I just fell in love the minute I saw her. Oh but she's a real pistol, can't keep her hands off of me.  
  
Kelso dips Donna and starts kissing her.  
  
Gramps: Hah lets leave these two kids alone.  
  
Kelso's grandparents leave and Kelso is still kissing Donna. Donna notices that they left and punched Kelso is the stomach.  
  
Kelso: Ouch!  
  
Donna: You are such a jerk!  
  
Kelso: What? I was just trying to make it look real. Ok so make your self even more foxy and meet me here at 7:30 sharp tonight.  
  
Donna: Why you told them I was your fiancée aren't we finished here?  
  
Kelso: No! We have to go out to Dinner with them and then you have to stay at my house tonight and then we're done.  
  
Donna: Kelso!  
  
Kelso: Please, please, please Donna just do this for me and I promise I will never ask you for anything ever again.  
  
Donna: Ok fine.  
  
Kelso: Thanks Donna you're the best! And Eric's a lucky man.  
  
Donna: Why's that?  
  
Kelso: You're one hell of a kisser.  
  
Donna punches him and leaves. This was going to be one strange weekend. 


	2. You're sleeping on the floor buddy

Kelso is waiting in the Forman's living room all dressed up in a suit and tie. He is holding a couple of flowers for Donna. Donna comes in.  
  
Donna: Wow you clean up nice.  
  
Kelso: Yeah I know. Thank god I'm so good looking.  
  
Donna rolls her eyes and sits on the couch. Kelso sits down next to her and hands her the flowers.  
  
Donna: What are these for.  
  
Kelso: Well damn Donna can't I be a gentleman.  
  
Donna just stares at him.  
  
Kelso: Oh yeah.  
  
Donna: Well thanks anyway the flowers were really sweet.  
  
Donna gives Kelso a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Kelso: Thanks. Ok so here's the plan. Try to let me do all the talking and you know make out with me every couple minutes.  
  
Donna playfully slaps his arm.  
  
Kelso: Hey it was worth a shot and Donna really thanks.  
  
Donna: Well I don't mind helping out a friend.  
  
Kelso smiles at her and leans in to kiss her when his Grandmother and Grandfather come in. He jumps up and gives his Grandfather a firm handshake.  
  
Gramps: You look real good kid.  
  
Kelso: Thanks Gramps. So are you ready to go?  
  
Grams: Yes we are.  
  
They all leave. Later they are all at the restaurant and there is an awkward silence.  
  
Kelso: So...  
  
Donna: So...  
  
Grams: Michael sweetie why don't you tell us how you two kids met?  
  
Kelso takes Donna's hand in his.  
  
Kelso: Well Donna and I have been friends ever since we were little and you know how it is. A friendship grows into something more and we just really fell in love.  
  
Grams: Oh that's so romantic.  
  
Kelso: Yeah and she's really hot so that's a plus.  
  
Donna puts her hand on her forehead.  
  
Donna: Oh my god.  
  
Gramps: So when's the wedding?  
  
Kelso: The wedding is...  
  
Donna: We're not sure yet. I mean it's kind of early to set a date.  
  
Gramps: But if you two kids are so madly in love I don't see why you're putting it on hold.  
  
Kelso: It's more complicated than you think.  
  
Gramps: Oh is it then?  
  
Kelso: Well, um, um...  
  
There is another awkward silence.  
  
Back in the basement Eric is spread out on the couch looking extremely bored. Fez is playing Scrabble all by himself and Jackie and Hyde are making out.  
  
Eric: Oh come on! I've seen this episode like 50 times.  
  
Hyde: Hey man do you mind you're kind of ruining the mood.  
  
Jackie: Yeah it's your own fault that you're so miserable anyways.  
  
Eric: It is not!  
  
Fez: Well you were the one who let Donna go with out stopping her.  
  
Hyde: Yeah I don't have any respect for you again.  
  
Eric: Whatever pudding pop.  
  
Hyde shoots him a look.  
  
Eric: I'm going to bed.  
  
Eric gets up and leaves.  
  
Fez: SCRABBLE! I win!  
  
Hyde: Once again Fez the point of the game isn't to spell out Scrabble.  
  
Fez: Hello Hyde the name of the game is Scrabble what else are you supposed to spell?  
  
Hyde just rolls his eyes and goes back to making out with Jackie.  
  
Later Kelso, Donna, and his Grandfather and Grandmother are all back at Kelso's.  
  
Grams: Well I'm going to turn in for the night.  
  
She gets up and hugs Kelso and kisses Donna on the cheek.  
  
Grams: It was really nice meeting you sweet heart you're just so lovely.  
  
Donna: Thanks you too. Good night.  
  
Gramps: I might as well hit the sack too. Good night you two lovebirds.  
  
Kelso: Night.  
  
His Grandmother and Grandfather both leave. Kelso leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs to his room Donna follows him. Kelso jumps on his bed. Donna goes over to his closet and takes out a blanket.  
  
Donna: Ok well I will you tomorrow.  
  
Kelso: Wait one minute where are you going?  
  
Donna: Well if I have to stay here for the night I'm sleeping on the couch.  
  
Kelso: No you can't!  
  
Donna: Why not?  
  
Kelso: Because Grams always wakes up during the night.  
  
Donna: So what?  
  
Kelso: Well don't you think it's going to be strange for Grams to see my fiancée sleeping on the couch?  
  
Donna: We'll just tell her we got into a fight.  
  
Kelso: Come on Donna I don't want them to think that I screwed this up.  
  
Donna: Fine but your sleeping on the floor.  
  
Kelso: What?  
  
Donna just stares at him.  
  
Kelso: Fine.  
  
Kelso begins to collect his teddy bear and his pillow when there is a knock on the door. Kelso grabs Donna and starts to kiss her. Grams walks in.  
  
Grams: Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to barge in I was just wondering if you had an extra pillow. You know your Grandfather and his bad neck.  
  
Kelso: Yeah right here.  
  
He hands his Grandmother his pillow.  
  
Kelso: Here you go Grams.  
  
His Grandmother leaves.  
  
Kelso: That was close. So where were we?  
  
Donna punches him in the arm.  
  
Kelso: Ouch! Fine.  
  
He takes his pillow and lies down on the floor. 


	3. Lucky to have a girl like you

Donna is wide-awake thinking about Eric. Eric is wide-awake thinking about Donna. Kelso lets out a big groan and sits at the end of the bed. Donna sits up.  
  
Donna: I told you already Kelso you're sleeping on the floor.  
  
Kelso: Come on Donna I can't fall asleep.  
  
Donna: Fine you can stay up here until you get sleepy and then you're getting back on the floor.  
  
Kelso: Ok!  
  
Kelso takes his teddy bear and sits next to Donna. He puts his teddy bear between them.  
  
Donna: Hey your Grandparents are really nice.  
  
Kelso: Yeah they're pretty cool. Hey Donna I'm really glad that you were the one who decided to help me out.  
  
Donna: It's no problem really. I'm sure Jackie would have done a better job though.  
  
Kelso: Yeah right.  
  
Donna: What?  
  
Kelso: Well you see Jackie would be a perfect trophy wife but she's bossy and pushy. I did love her and you know that I still care about her as a friend but you were a much better choice.  
  
Donna: How's that?  
  
Kelso: Well you're smart, funny, you are totally comfortable with me, and you know how to take a joke.  
  
Donna: Thanks.  
  
Kelso: Oh and you're totally hot.  
  
Donna laughs and playfully pushes him.  
  
Kelso: Yeah Forman is a lucky man. He's just lucky that I didn't ask you out first.  
  
Donna kisses him on the cheek and he lies down. After about 20 minutes he falls asleep. Donna places his teddy bear next to him and pulls the blankets around him. She gets up and leaves. Eric is sleeping when Donna comes in his room and lies down next to him. Donna gently shakes his shoulder and he wakes up and turns to her.  
  
Eric: Hey I'm having that dream again.  
  
Donna smiles.  
  
Donna: So you dream about me too you perv.  
  
Eric gets startled and sits up right away and rubs his eyes.  
  
Eric: Donna!  
  
Donna sits up next to him and is laughing.  
  
Donna: Hey.  
  
Eric: I thought you were at Kelso's.  
  
Donna: Well I was but he fell asleep and I really missed you.  
  
Eric smiled to himself. His plan was working.  
  
Donna: What are you smiling about?  
  
Eric stopped smiling and made a sad face.  
  
Eric: Oh it's nothing I just really missed you.  
  
Donna: Really that's so sweet.  
  
Eric: Yeah I was kind of hurt you know.  
  
Donna: I'm sorry but you didn't say anything.  
  
Eric: I know, I know.  
  
Donna moves closer to him and kisses him.  
  
Donna: I'm sorry.  
  
Eric starts to kiss her and as things are getting heated she pulls away.  
  
Donna: maybe we should stop.  
  
Eric: No, no. I need "comfort".  
  
Donna got what he meant by "comfort" and smiled.  
  
Donna: Oh really.  
  
Eric: Yes really.  
  
Eric knew that the scam was up and started laughing. Donna was smiling at him.  
  
Donna: You are such a jerk.  
  
Eric: Hey I tried.  
  
Donna: You know what Eric?  
  
Eric: What?  
  
Donna: You are extremely lucky to have me.  
  
Donna leaned in and they kissed.  
  
Eric knew that he was lucky to have her because there was no other girl in the whole entire world that could take her place.  
  
Ok well this might be the end I'm not sure yet. Tell me what you think and if I should add more. 


End file.
